supergirlseason_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis on Infinite Earths
Crisis on Infinite Earths is the name of the upcoming sixth annual shared multiverse crossover event between The Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, DC's Legends of Tomorrow and the upcoming Batwoman.2 It will air from December 2019 to January 2020 Cast Supergirl: part 1 Cast # Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/ Kara Zor-el # Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers # Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/ Clark Kent # Elizabeth Tulloch as Lois Lane # Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor # LaMonica Garrett as the Anti-Monitor # Tom Cavanagh as Pariah # Ruby Rose as Kate Kane/Batwoman # Meagan Tandy as Sophie Moore # Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash # Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon # Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost # Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow # Cody Christian as Tiberius "Ty" Farron / The Shield Batwomen Part 2 Cast # Ruby Rose as Kate Kane/Batwoman # Meagan Tandy as Sophie Moore # Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman # LaMonica Garrett as the Anti-Monitor # Tom Cavanagh as Pariah # Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash # Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon # Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost # Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow # Cody Christian as Tiberius "Ty" Farron / The Shield # Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/ Kara Zor-el # Cress Williams as Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning # Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary # Brandon Routh as Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom[ # Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave # Ramona Young as Mona Wu/Wolfie Flash Part 3 Cast # Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash # Candice Patton as Iris West # Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost # Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon # Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow # Cody Christian as Tiberius "Ty" Farron / The Shield # Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/ Kara Zor-el # Ruby Rose as Kate Kane/Batwoman # LaMonica Garrett as the Anti-Monitor # Tom Cavanagh as Pariah # Cress Williams as Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning # Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary # Brandon Routh as Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom[ # Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave # Ramona Young as Mona Wu/Wolfie Arrow Part 4 Cast # Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow # David Ramsey as John Diggle/Spartan # Cody Christian as Tiberius "Ty" Farron / The Shield # Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak/Overwatch # Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash # Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost # Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/ Kara Zor-el # Ruby Rose as Kate Kane/Batwoman # LaMonica Garrett as the Anti-Monitor # Tom Cavanagh as Pariah # Cress Williams as Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning # Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary # Brandon Routh as Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom[ # Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave # Ramona Young as Mona Wu/Wolfie Legends of Tomorrow Part 5 Cast # Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary # Brandon Routh as Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom[ # Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave # Ramona Young as Mona Wu/Wolfie # Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash # Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost # Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/ Kara Zor-el # Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow # Cody Christian as Tiberius "Ty" Farron / The Shield # Ruby Rose as Kate Kane/Batwoman # Cress Williams as Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning # LaMonica Garrett as the Anti-Monitor # Tom Cavanagh as Pariah # Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor Olderest to Youngest staff # Tom" Cavanagh -born October 26, 1963 # Jonathan Niven Cryer -born April 16, 1965 # Dominic Purcell -'''born 17 February 1970(49) # '''Cress Williams -born July 26, 1970 (49) # LaMonica Garrett -born May 23, 1975 (44) # Brandon Routh -'''born October 9, 1979, (39) # '''Bitsie" Tulloch -born January 19, 1981 # S'tephen Adam Amell' -born May 8, 1981 # Meagan Tandy -born May 3, 1985 (34) # Ruby Rose ''' -born 20 March 1986 (33) # '''Caitlin Lotz -born December 30, 1986 (32) # Tyler Hoechlin born September 11, 1987 (31) # Danielle Nicole Panabaker born September 19, 1987 # Candice Kristina Patton born June 24, 1988 # Carlos Valdes born April 20, 1989 # Grant Gustin born January 14, 1990 # Ramona Young -'''born May 23, 1993 (26) # '''Cody Christian -born April 15, 1995 (24)